


Trabajo Para Pitch

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: Los Guardianes No. 2111 Colonia W. Joyce [7]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Meet the Robinsons (2007), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mild Crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch en su entrevista de trabajo. Y su encuentro con un viejo conocido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo Para Pitch

Veinte años y la preparatoria no parecía haber cambiado en mucho. ¿En serio? Inclusive los adolescentes de ahora interpretaban los mismos estúpidos clichés que había cuando él aún deambulaba como vago por los pasillos de esa escuela. Porque sí, obviamente Pitch vivió como el chico malo y vago al que todos evitan, admiran y menosprecian. Claro que no era por gusto o porque realmente fuera tan plano, simplemente no le agradaba la compañia y ya. Eso y porque quería sacar de quicio a sus maestros... y a Sanderson.

Pitch no era alguien que se arrepintiera de lo que hacía, de una u otra manera, eso lo había llevado hasta donde estaba y lo había convertido en quien era. Posiblemente estaba lejos de ser el ideal de ser humano que la sociedad o su padre hubiera deseado pero él estaba contento -dentro de lo que cabía-. Sin embargo, recordar cómo había sido con su padre en los años posteriores a la muerte de su madre, cuando él tenía tan sólo siete años, sí lo hacía sentirse mal ahora. Porque años atrás sólo hubiera mirado de manera reprobatoria su pasado, pero seguiría enterrado sin ninguna intención de ser removido de su lugar. Desgraciadamente para él, la vida misma y las circunstancias de las que estaba tan agradecido de haberlo formado se encargaron de no solo remover el pasado sino hacérselo comprender.

Había sido un mal hijo.

No había manera de suavizarlo. No había excusa, no había razón. Había sido un mal hijo con un padre que lo amó... correción, ¡que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas! Lo hizo sufrir, preocuparse, desvelarse, posiblemente llorar porque Pitch jamás lo vio, lo menospreció...; seguía sin creer que ese hombre tan bueno se siguiera considerando su familia, que después de herirlo de maneras que sólo un hijo puede herir a un padre, huyera de casa y lo abandonara durante veinte años sin ninguna sola llamada o señal de vida para regresar a pedirle ayuda y se la brindara sin ningún problema.

Sanderson era el hombre más bondadoso que conocería jamás. De eso no había duda.

Y él sólo podía preguntarse si había algo de esa bondad en él. Si valía la pena tanto como él... si sería tan buen padre como él.

—¿Señor ManSnoozie?

Pitch levantó la vista, no al oir el nombre, sino al sentir la mano de alguien en su hombro. Era la secretaria del director y él recordó donde estaba: en la oficina del anterior mencionado director de la preparatoria donde esperaba poder trabajar como maestro ya sea de filosofía o psicología, si daba ética o sociales se daba por bien servido. Sólo necesitaba un maldito empleo fijo. Y ser un maestro no le vendría mal. Era listo y bueno con el habla. Lo demás se daría con el tiempo.

—Pitch.

—¿Perdón?

La secretaria lo miró con extrañeza mientres este se levantaba.

—Puede llamarme Pitch, si no es mucha molestia -dijo en tono cortés.

-Oh -exclamó ella levemente—. Está bien, Pitch. El director lo esta esperando.

—Gracias.

Sin más, se encamino por la pequeña oficina a la puerta donde rezaba con letras negras "Director Robinson". Trató de recordar a alguna familia con ese apellido en toda la colonia pero no le venía nada a la mente. Posiblemente era un hombre que se mudó hace algunos años. Cuando abrió la puerta, el respaldo de la silla del director estaba de espaldas a él.

—Pitch, me han dicho que quieres trabajar de maestro...

—Así es.

El aludido avanzó y sin esperar a que el director se lo ofreciera, tomó asiento, casi al borde de la silla, sus manos las apoyó entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

—Vaya que esta es una sorpresa Lewis —dijo divertido.

El director dio la vuelta en su silla para encarar al visitante y dejarle ver su apariencia. Un hombre maduro de puntiagudo pelo rubio y unos lentes de fondo de botella de color negro, vestido con un impecable chaleco debajo del cual había una playera de manga corta, muy posiblemente llevaba un limpio y planchado pantalón con zapatos a juego.

—Cornelius, Cornelius Robinson. Cuando me fui de la secundaria fue porque fui adoptado por los Robinson quienes me pidieron cambiar el nombre y accedí.

—Eso lo explica —dijo dando por sanjado el tema— ¿Podemos hablar de lo que nos ocupa?

—Por supuesto —contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en su asiento—. No te voy a dar el trabajo.

—¿¡QUE!?

Pitch se paró en el acto, azotando sus manos contra el escritorio, provocando que el portaretrato, la lapicera y otros materiales de peso ligero temblaran y posiblemente que media escuela lo escuchara.

—Tranquilo —replicó "Cornelius" como si tratase con un niño haciendo una rabieta—. No he terminado.

—No estoy para...

—No te voy a dar el trabajo —interrumpió repitiendo sus palabras—. A menos que me des una razón muy, pero muy poderosa por la cual deba dártelo —le dijo mirándolo directamente.

—¿Para esto me llamaste? —preguntó incrédulo y sintiéndose burlado por el rubio al otro lado.

—Sí. Te conozco. Tal vez no estuve en tus mejores años pero te conocí lo suficiente como para saber en qué te convertiste antes de que te fueras de aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pitch, te fuiste una noche, después de levantar a gritos a la cuadra entera. Si esperabas que algo así se olvidaría, estás muy equivocado. No hay quien no conozca la historia, al menos en lo básico, y que no sepa cómo eras. Además, la historia que compartimos no es del todo alegre en mi versión. Ahora, dime para qué quieres el trabajo y por qué no es un riesgo dejarte cerca de mis alumnos o vete de aquí.

Sí, su relación con Lewis... o Cornelius como se llamaba ahora, no fue precisamente de amistad. Era la típica relación que tiene un bravucón con su víctima y ciertamente Pitch no era EL bravucón sólo porque sí. Y con Cornelius lo dejó bien claro.

Sólo que no dijo nada, sino que se calmó, un poco, se sobó la nuca y volvió a sentarse. Pero a diferencia de lo que Robinson esperaba, éste levantó la cara, viéndolo a los ojos directamente.

—No hablaré del pasado, de lo que hice o lo que no. Eso quedó bien atrás y espero que lo entiendas.

—Entendido.

—Quiero... necesito el trabajo porque ésta es mi última oportunidad. Si no lo obtengo me van a quitar a mi hija.


End file.
